Rising Night: Lost Souls
by Les Miserabby
Summary: Exctly who and what are the strange mist warriors that Moonpaw, daughter of Hollyleaf, keeps seeing? This story explains.   A part of my Legend of Hollyleaf series. Generally not part of the current plot line, an explanation on part of Moonkit's Prophecy.
1. Prologue

**Ok, time to tell you who the Mist Warriors are! This story will hopefully tell you all you need to know about these mysterious cats.**

**Hollyleaf: But is it necessary to put them in _my_ series?**

**AR: Yes, it is, because they are featured in Moonkit's Prophecy! This is an explanatory story.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh. I still don't like it!**

**Spottedleaf: Deal with it!**

The Lost Souls

Prologue

Silverflight opened her eyes. Her tabby pelt seemed different, misty. What was wrong with it. She went to touch her nose to it, and her nose went through her pelt. She shrieked in horror, and began to run. Just when she thought she would hit a tree, she went through the tree.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with me!" she screeched. There was no frightened call of birds, or startled prey. She had been hit by a monster, yet she was not in StarClan. Nor was she alive with crushed bones. Had the whole thing been a nightmare? Was she still in the nightmare? What was happening?

"Help me," she whimpered, trembling as she sank to the ground, crouching beneath a bush, feeling the awkwardness of the bush going through her and inside her.

"Only the moon can help you, and the rest of us, but the moon is not here yet," came a voice. She jumped up, not even noticing that the bush was going through her.

"Who are you, and what's going on?" she demanded. The other cat, who was also misty-pelted, showed themself.

"Darkfire?" she mewed. Darkfire had also died, two season-cycles ago.

Darkfire nodded. "Yes, it's me. For some reason, several of us who die are kept behind. We are not truly dead, apparently. Our souls are lost, and we are divided. We leave our bodies behind, but our spirit is separated from our soul, so we cannot travel on to StarClan, or in the case of some, to the Dark Forest, the Place-of-no-stars."

Silverflight gaped at him. "So there is no way for us to get to StarClan? We are kept here in some sort of living death?"

"Only until the moon comes and frees us by rejoining our souls to our spirit. And the moon is yet to be born."

"So how long do we have to wait?"

"I do not no. Come, I'll bring you back to camp."

**Hollyleaf: I found that intensely creepy.**

**Blackstar: I think it's kind of cool. No one would find you! I'd be able to avoid your sledgehammer!**

**Hollyleaf: (Hits Blackstar with sledgehammer)**

**Spottedleaf: Yes, Blackstar, but you'd be caught in a living death! For centuries possibly!**

**Blackstar: (In pain) That's true, however, at least the sledgehammer would go through me instead of hitting me.**

**AR: (sighs)**


	2. Ch 1: Ghost Warriors

**Chapter 1**

Ghost Warriors

"Wait, so we're gosts?"

"No, not quite. We can still have kits, though how I do not know. The kits are strange though. They're like us, but unlike us they are completely alive. They are a cross between the living and the dead. Because of this, we rarely have kits. But when the time comes, the kits will be able to choose whether to pass on to StarClan, or join the true living. Until then, they are immortal."

"Wow." Silverflight padded after Darkfire through the misty camp. There were several like them there, all trapped.

"Welcome, Silverflight," mewed one cat. "I am Miststar, leader of the Clan of Lost Souls. My warrior name didn't have mist in it, but as we are all rather misty, I changed it when I became leader. I cannot remember what my name once was. I am the only leader our Clan has ever known," mewed the cat. Once, she had likely been a beautiful tortoiseshell with emerald eyes. Her pelt was now more misty, but the tortoiseshell still showed through. "I say you are taking this shock rather well."

"Yes, she is," mewed Darkfire.

"Is this the new cat?" mewed a new voice. A beautiful young she-cat appeared. A slight glow seemed to radiate from the shining tabby pelt of the silvery-gold she-cat. Her gleaming eyes were a bright blue-green. Her paws were pure white.

"Yes, this is Silverflight," meowed Darkfire to the she-cat.

Silverflight blinked. "Why isn't she misty? She only glows," she mewed in confusion.

"This is my daughter, Goldensong," Miststar mewed. "She was born into this life. She is entirely alive, although she has been alive for a hundred season cycles. The kits born into this life are immortal. When the shining moon comes, they will be able to choose whether to move on to StarClan, or to start a new life amongst the clans."

"Is there a reason that she glows like that?" asked Silverflight.

"The faint glow is the glow of life, although she isn't entirely alive," Darkfire explained. "A truly living cat would have a stronger glow."

Silverflight nodded, and glanced around the camp. It was shrouded in mist, although she could see perfectly.

Suddenly, a group of cats burst in, looking terrified. There were holes in thm and the mist, which were slowly filling.

"What happened?" meowed Miststar, eyes wide as she ran towards them.

"The evil ones attacked again. They just killed a cat to try and steal it's life force. One got away, fully alive again, and dedicated to serve the Dark Forest. We managed to drive the other off."

Miststar hissed. "Why can't they just wait for the moon to come like the rest of us?" she snarled, bristling. "Killing living cats does nothing but cause more pain!"

Silverflight simply stood there in shock. _Stealing a cat's life force?_ What kind of world was she in now?


	3. Ch 2: The Moon has Come

**Chapter 2**

The Moon Has Come

It was now several seasons later. There was a war at the lake, a terrible war. Clanmates were battling clanmates. Much blood was being spilt. And yet, it seemed that it was time.

"The moon is coming!" yowled Miststar. "The moon shall come tonight! And once the shining moon is ready, we will be freed from this living death!"

There were yowls of aproval from the mist cats. If the moon had come, they would soon be free!

"But what if the evil ones get to the moon first?" asked one cat.

Miststar's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "No harm must come to her!" Miststar yowled. "The shining moon must be kpt safe until she can release us. Her destiny is reat. She is one of StarClan's chosen!"

There were murmurs of agreement rom the cats of MistClan.

The rest of the clan meeting consisted Miststar selecting the cats who would

watch over the shining moon until it was time. Then the clan dispersed, still overjoyed.

The moon had come. They would soon be freed.

**There you go! Informational story essencially over.**

**Hollyleaf: Seriously? That's it?**

**Aduial Rana: Yes, that's it. It was only for slight informational purposes. That's all there is to it. It was nothing more than a way to let people know who the misty cats were.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh, alright then.**


	4. Ch 3: The Dark Side

**By request, here you are! More of my story Lost Souls.**

Chapter (insert number here)

The Dark Side

Darktail stalked through the forest. He was following a cat. A cat with a light. A living cat. He was eager to steal her light for his own, so he could live again and die properly. Die and go on to the Dark Forest. He knew that was where he was headed. Whereas those pesky MistClan cats would all go to StarClan.

MistClan. The do-gooder cats with the patience to wait for a hero that would likely never come when they could just kill a cat and take their light and go on to live.

Darktail smirked. MistClan. They were cowards. They could never do what _he_ was about to do.

He crouched, dropping into a perfect hunter's crouch, as if he were simply stakling a squirrel. But he was stalking anything but.

He unsheathed his claws, slowly drawing nearer to the unsuspecting she-cat. It would be simple to kill her. He appeared to be mist, so she'd never see him until it was too late.

The poor she-cat continued to groom a paw. She was likely out for an evening stroll in the fading daylight turning to sunset. Perhaps she was waiting for someone to join her. He didn't care though. All she was was a means to get life back. _Real_ life, not this ghostly state.

"Stop!" meowed another mist cat, crashing into him and pinning him down. "Wait, the moon is here, we just need to wait for her."

"I'm done my waiting, my time is now!" Darktail roared. The she-cat looked up. Darktail raced forwards, and flung himself at her, ripping his caws through her pelt, piercing her heart. She gasped, and her light faded away from her, drfting into the air. Her life. Darktil leaped up, taking the light into himself. He felt his heart begin to beat again. He was alive, and ready to fight for the dark forest.


End file.
